Kiss the Pain Away
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Seth, still heart-broken after a sudden break-up, gives a co-worker a ride to the next city. What he doesn't know is, he's about to find the cure for his pain.


**Kiss the Pain Away  
**_"There's no way for them to take away my sadness, but they can make sure I am not empty of all the other feelings."_  
― David Levithan

* * *

He had ignored her advances for months. She was beautiful, yes, but she wasn't his Katie. After his fiancé of two years had left him, Colby had completely shut himself off. He had been devastated when he found out the love of his life had cheated on him, with a former friend, no less.

Now, he realized he had wasted six months coping over a relationship that's demise had been evident for some time. He had simply chosen to ignore the warning signs. Now, he realized, he would have seen the end coming if he had simply opened his eyes.

He sighed, slinging his duffel-bag over his shoulder and pulling the keys to his rental out of the front pocket. He was glad to be driving alone, that meant; he would have the hour drive to think.

Colby made his way, through the nearly deserted arena corridors, to the exit at the end of the hall. He pushed open the door and sucked in a deep breath when he was hit with a rush of cold, damp air. He groaned in frustration, tugging the hood of his back sweatshirt over his head, as he ran out into the rain.

He had just reached his rental and unlocked the doors when he heard someone yell his name. He turned his eyes back in the direction from which he had come and saw a slender figure, in hot pink high-tops, jogging toward his car. "Colby," she sound relieved, she must have been worried he wouldn't hear her call his name. "I hate to be a pain, but I lost my phone in the locker room and Brie and Nikki left without me. Do you think I could catch a ride with you?"

Colby looked into the bright green eyes of Aria Thomas. She bit her lip as her eyes shifted, focusing on her overly-bright footwear. _It amazed him how a woman who had been showing so much interest in him over the last few months could become nervous with just a glance. _"Of course, like I'd leave you standing in the rain, Aria." He smiled when she looked up, a smile curving her full, light pink lips.

"Thank you so much Colby, you're my hero." She climbed in the passenger seat and left her purse sitting at her feet. Colby slid into the driver's seat, fastening his seat belt. He slid the keys into the ignition as Aria did the same. He began to back out of the parking space as soon as he heard the familiar click of her seatbelt.

"You were amazing tonight, by the way." She tapped her fingers, nervously, on her thigh.

"Thanks, and thank you for fixing my attire on such short notice. I can't believe Kevin ripped that giant hole in it." He turned onto the highway before glancing her way.

"No big deal. That's my job, after all." She was looking straight out the passenger window, her fingers still tapping, rhythmically, against her thigh. "Kevin is your dog, right? I bet he's adorable."

"He can be," Colby wasn't sure what else to say.

The duo rode in silence for several minutes before Aria turned in her seat to face him. "You're kind of quiet, aren't you?"

"And that drives you crazy, doesn't it?" He couldn't help the retort. He hated how much he loved the way her cheeks flushed and she crossed her arms, subconsciously, he was certain, in a defensive gesture. He chuckled, "I'm sorry. Yea. I guess I kind of am."

"Why?"

He should have seen that one coming. He glanced over to find her watching him, with curious eyes. Her hands had returned to her lap. It was only then he noticed the bright pink polish on her nails. Oddly enough, it matched her converse high-tops. "It's a long story."

"I think we have the time," She insisted. He could feel her eyes on him… and, as crazy as it seemed, it didn't make him uncomfortable.

"I guess. I never really wanted to talk about it, so I just stayed quiet." His response was simple, but he hoped it would be enough to get the persistent brunette off of his back.

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"Why would you want to hear about my personal problems?" He didn't mean to sound snippy, but he probably had. Luckily, it didn't seem to faze her.

"I like to help and I've been told I'm a good listener. Besides, it's not good to keep all of those emotions bottled up." Her lips curved into another, rather beautiful, smile. "So if you want to talk, I'll listen."

Colby tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, pondering her response. He hadn't shared the details of his recent break up with anyone except for Jonathan Good, aka Dean Ambrose, his fellow Shield member. Jon's advice had been less than helpful and Colby had opted not to discuss the issue with any of his coworkers.

_Maybe it would be good to get it off of my chest. _Maybe, talking about it was the final piece of the puzzle; maybe it would relieve his pain. He inhaled deeply, tapping his fingers. His deep brown eyes never left the road as he spoke. "Six months ago my fiancée Katie left me for an old friend of mine, from high school. I can't say that I blame her, I mean, I was gone most of the time, but she cheated on me. I guess it just hurt too much to talk about." He hated talking so openly about his situation; he didn't want Aria to think he was weak. He continued, "So I've just kept to myself. I think I'm getting over it. I've realized that it was obvious, really. All of the warning signs were there but I ignored them. Maybe if I had done something differently than maybe I could have stopped it, but it's too late now." He sighed. He already regretted spilling his guts to Aria. He brought his right hand down, to rest on the seat between them, driving with his left.

Aria did not respond immediately, she just stared straight ahead. Her green eyes were focused on the road in front of them, but the faraway look in her eyes revealed that she saw nothing. "I'm really sorry about what happened with your fiancé, but you need to realize it's not your fault. It's never okay to be unfaithful. If you love someone you stick by them no matter what. I don't think there was anything you could have done to change what happened, because what happened wasn't your fault. It was hers. I can't say that I know what you're feeling, but I can imagine you are feeling pretty hurt and I'm sorry for that. I know I don't completely understand, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you." She reached out and gently touched his hand. Her skin was warm and soft and caused a little prickle of electricity to surge up his arm. He looked down at her hand, surprised. She must have noticed his baffled expression; she quickly retracted her hand, letting it rest on her lap again. "I mean it, Colby."

"Thank you Aria. I appreciate it, but like I said, I'm getting over it."

Silence fell inside the car once more. Colby turned his gaze toward his traveling companion again. He had always known she was beautiful, but he had never realized _just how beautiful._ Her dark locks fell about an inch below her shoulders and her milky-white complexion seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her green eyes were wide and expressive, surrounded by full, dark lashes. Her lips were full and tinted with a light-pink gloss. Her face was heart-shaped, her figure curvy. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Colby cleared his throat, turning his gaze back toward the highway, "you like music right?"

"I love it."

"Great, do you mind if I turn some on?"

"Not at all," she responded, taking her eyes off of the scenery outside of the passenger window and focusing on the road ahead. "I'd never turn down music."

"Neither would I." He smiled as he tapped the touch screen on his iPhone.

**-|x|-**

One and a half hours later, Colby found himself at the hotel bar. Aria sat beside him, some sort of fruity mix drink grasped between her hands, as he nursed a jack and coke. His original intent, when giving Aria a ride home was for them to go their separate ways after her made sure she arrived safely at her room. However, when she asked him if he would like to go get a drink and talk some more, he couldn't seem to refuse.

They had spent nearly half an hour talking over drinks. She had asked about Kevin and his days in the Indies. Then she told him about her family, her musician ex-boyfriend, and her mildly obese cat, Lily.

He was intrigued by the ripples of anger that washed over him when she talked about her ex leaving her. He loved the way she smiled when he said '_well then he must be an idiot.'_ She had made him laugh more, in the last thirty minutes, than he had in the last six months.

And, as he polished off his drink, he couldn't help but wonder; why hadn't he given into her sooner?

The bartender took their glasses and Aria denied another round before turning to him, "You have an early morning. I shouldn't have kept you out so late." She had tried to sound like she was sorry, but he noticed a slight sparkle in her eye and a half-smile that showed she didn't r egret it all that much.

Oddly enough, he wished the night wouldn't end. But, with a bit of reluctance, he stood up and pushed in his bar stool. She followed suit and they made their way out of the bar. He couldn't help but smile when, as they were heading toward the elevator, she wrapped her arm around his. It was a simple gesture, but it relieved him to know that, even though he was damaged goods, she was still interested.

As they stepped onto the elevator he pressed the large button for third floor. The metal doors slid shut and the elevator began to move. "Thank you for having a drink with me, Colby."

"My pleasure, besides it's never fun to drink alone is it?" She laughed, which made him smile as they stepped off of the elevator and onto the third floor.

He walked her to her room. When she pulled her arm away to unlock the door, he leaned against the wall. She pushed the door half-open and turned to face him. "I had fun."

"So did I," he replied. _I don't want the night to end. _

"Well, goodnight." She pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek before pushing the door open. He turned to head back toward the elevators, but after a few steps, he doubled back. With one swift motion he wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around to face him. His lips found hers as he guided her back into the hotel room. He kicked the door shut as he gently pressed her back against the wall.

Her body relaxed, once stiffened by his sudden actions, as his lips worked over hers. His fingers trailed down her sides to the hem of her shirt. He ended their heated kiss – tugging the light fabric over her head. Her fingers found his hair, a soft sigh of approval escaping her lips, as his lips trailed down her neck.

She untangled her fingers from his hair – as his lips found their way back to hers – and began making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. A hearty groan passed his lips as they worked over hers, his fingers working diligently at the clasp on her bra.

He noticed her flushed skin as he guided her toward the bed – allowing her to fall back onto the soft mattress. Her fingers trailed up his chest as he found his place over top of her. Their lips met momentarily before he began working on the button on her jeans.

She wrapped her fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand away from her – now unbuttoned – pants. He stared at her, confused, but she returned his look with one of wonder, "why now?"

He sighed. _Because you are breath-taking. Because you have made me feel alive when for so long I have felt nothing. Because I should have given into you sooner. _"Because, I'm sick of being alone." He instantly regretted his words, fearing rejection.

But instead of being filled with anger, like he had expected, her eyes filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry she hurt you."

"It's in the past." He replied, "You are my present."

She began to say something, but he quickly stifled her with a passionate kiss. The duo made quick work of shedding the remainder of their clothing, leaving it in a small heap on the thickly carpeted floors. He worked over her, his lips and fingers bringing forth moans and sighs of appreciation. She gasped as filled her, a hearty groan escaping his lips as they made their way back up toward her mouth. He lost himself in the rhythm, feeling nothing but pleasure. A relief settled over him as her green eyes fluttered shut. Her hips met his in a melodic rhythm, like the heartfelt ballads that played on the radio. And in that moment, he knew, he would never again feel the pain that had plagued him for so long. She was his help, his hope, his cure and as her fingers laced through his he was lost in the moment, the movement, the passion.

**-|x|-**

Later, he held her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her skin was soft and warm against his, a reminder that he was very much alive and his heart was no longer frozen with anguish. He buried his face in her dark curls, placing a kiss atop her head.

"You know something, Colby?" She whispered, startling him. She had been so still and quiet he had assumed she had drifted off to sleep.

"What?" He watched her finger as it trailed down his chest and abdomen, tracing patterns, as she mulled over the perfect way to express what she was thinking.

"You don't have to be alone, not while I'm around."

He smiled, chuckling softly. She turned her green eyes toward him, questioningly. "That's a good thing, love, because now that I've had a taste, I don't plan on leaving you alone anytime soon."

She smiled and shook her head before letting it rest on his chest again.

Several moments of silence followed before her voice filled the darkness again, "Colby?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking?"

Most men would be irritated by this question, but, tonight, he didn't mind. It gave him the opportunity to say something he needed to.

"I was just thinking how amazing you are and how I should have given us a chance a lot sooner."

* * *

**an. **sooo, what do you think. Sorry for the poorly written, mini sex scene, haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this little oneshot. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. this was based off of the song "Backseat Serenade" by All Time Low, you should give it a listen if you have never heard it before.–Danie.

.


End file.
